memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Jamie McShane
Jamie McShane is an actor who portrayed a tactical crewman in the first season episode . More recently, in , McShane had a recurring role as Zhaban, one of the Romulan servants to Patrick Stewart's Jean-Luc Picard in the first season of . ttvi_vi_imdb_3}} (Picard Talk, Patrick Stewart, Destination Star Trek Birmingham, 26 October 2019) He is probably best known for his recurring roles as press secretary Jerry Whitehorn in the third season of 24 (2003-2004), Henry Vartak in the drama series The Nine (2006-2007, with John Billingsley, Jessica Collins, April Grace, and Bonita Friedericy), Cameron Hayes on the first three seasons of the drama series Sons of Anarchy (2008-2010, starring Ron Perlman and William Lucking), Sergeant Terry Hill on the last three seasons of the crime drama series Southland (2011-2013, working with Michael McGrady and Emily Bergl), and Eric O'Bannon in the drama series Bloodline (2015-2017, working with Enrique Murciano and Glenn Morshower). Career Born in Saddle River, northern New Jersey, McShane attended the University of Richmond where he earned his BA in English. Among his first career achievements where plans to become professional hockey player and tennis instructor. The former career dream was ended when he suffered from a severe head injury in high school. McShane traveled the world for several years but returned to New York City where he started his career as an actor and worked on plays, as a stand-in, and as a background actor. During this time, he worked under his birth name, Jamie Nelson Simon, on the crime thriller Macon County Jail (1997, with Charles Napier) and the science fiction short comedy The Census Taker (1998). Television McShane moved to Los Angeles, California, where he landed supporting roles in episodes of Once and Again (2001, with William O. Campbell, Jeffrey Nordling, Susanna Thompson, David Clennon, Brett Cullen, and Mark Daniel Cade), Black Scorpion (2001, with Robert Pine), Angel (2001, with Brigid Brannagh, Nicolas Surovy, Tom McCleister, Lee Reherman, Craig Appel, Jackson Bolt, and Rachelle Roderick), The Division (2001, with Lisa Vidal, Tommy Hinkley, Barry Wiggins, John Thaddeus, Josh Cruze, and Nina Xining Zuo), Six Feet Under (2001, with Ed Begley, Jr., Ed O'Ross, Paul Terrell Clayton, Sandra Lee Gimpel, and Maximillian Orion Kesmodel), Philly (2001, with Joanna Cassidy, Robert Harper, Kristanna Loken, Ron Canada, Jennifer Parsons, Michael Bailey Smith, William Newman, and April Weeden), and Becker (2001, with Terry Farrell, Mary Mara, and George Coe). Following his work on Star Trek in late , he worked on NYPD Blue (2001 and 2002, with Gordon Clapp, Juliana Donald, Sterling Macer, Jr., Michael Kagan, and Lamont Thompson), Crossing Jordan (2002, with Miguel Ferrer, Mary Mara, Tony Todd, Van Epperson, and J.J. Boone), The X-Files (2002, with Neal McDonough, Kerrie Keane, Alan Dale, Brian Morri, and Kevin McCorkle), Alias (2002, with Victor Garber, Greg Grunberg, and Clayton Landey), Firefly (2002, with Ron Glass, Mark A. Sheppard, and Brian J. Williams), Fastlane (2003, with Kevin Indio Copeland), Tremors (2003, with Christopher Lloyd, Michael Harney, Branscombe Richmond, and Randy Mulkey), ER (2003, with Max Grodénchik, Jennifer Tung, and Michelle C. Bonilla), Monk (2003, with Rosalind Chao and Michael Reisz), Nip/Tuck (2003, with Julie Warner), Boomtown (2003, with Neal McDonough, Erich Anderson, Vanessa Williams, Wade Williams, and Barry Wiggins), The Handler (2003, with Mike Starr and Armin Shimerman), Deadwood (2004, with Jim Beaver, Brad Dourif, Paula Malcomson, Leon Rippy, Keith Carradine, Keone Young, Mike Hagerty, Christopher Darga, James Parks, David Carpenter, and Dylan Haggerty), Dragnet (2004, with Zachary Quinto), The West Wing (2004, with Martin Sheen, Steven Culp, and Dey Young), Cold Case (2004, with John Billingsley, Blake Lindsley, and John Patrick Hayden), Strong Medicine (2005, with Christopher Halsted, Michelle Horn, and Leslie Augustine), Numb3rs (2005), Without a Trace (2005, with Enrique Murciano and Sandra Nelson), Blind Justice (2005, with Ivar Brogger), CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2001 and 2005, with Tony Amendola, Amanda Carlin, Ray Proscia, Paul Terrell Clayton, Wallace Langham, Roger Aaron Brown, Kara Zediker, Bob Clendenin, and Christopher Allen Nelson), Commander in Chief (2005, with Jasmine Anthony, Samantha Eggar, Tzi Ma, and Robert Harper), Close to Home (2006, with Cress Williams, Patrick Fabian, and James Ingersoll), CSI: Miami (2006, with Michael Reilly Burke, Colby French, and Gregg Henry), and Criminal Minds (2006). McShane starred in the comedy series The ½ Hour News Hour (2007, with Larry Cedar, Timothy Davis-Reed, Steve Vinovich, Sean Whalen, and Tim Halligan). He made further guest appearances in Heartland (2007, with Greg Haines), K-Ville (2007, with John Carroll Lynch and Alexandra Lydon), Women's Murder Club (2007, with Linda Park), My Name is Earl (2008), The Riches (2008, with Todd Stashwick, Gregg Henry, Cullen Douglas, Michael Welch, and Anthony DeLongis), The Closer (2008, with Raymond Cruz, Gina Ravera, and Jonathan del Arco), The Mentalist (2008, with Brett Cullen and Gregory Itzin), My Own Worst Enemy (2008, with Christian Slater, Mädchen Amick, Alfre Woodard, and James Cromwell), Psych (2009, with Corbin Bernsen), The Unit (2009, with Abby Brammell and Kavita Patil), Raising the Bar (2009, with Gregg Daniel and David L. Lander), The Cleaner (2009, with Lori Petty), Dark Blue (2009), Crash (2009, with Linda Park, Spencer Daniels, and Julie Warner), Lincoln Heights (2009, with Kimble Jemison), Saving Grace (2010, with Leon Rippy, Mark L. Taylor, and Thomas Kopache), House M.D. (2010), Miami Medical (2010, with Mike Vogel), Chase (2010), NCIS: Naval Criminal Investigative Service (2010, with Annie Wersching), Breakout Kings (2011), Castle (2011, with Penny Johnson Jerald, Kenneth Mitchell, Hank Harris), Longmire (2012), Franklin & Bash (2012, with Malcolm McDowell, Don McManus, and Christopher Michael), Breaking Bad (2012, with Jonathan Banks), CSI: NY (2012, with Robert Joy), Grimm (2012, with Reggie Lee and Lisa Vidal), Vegas (2012, with Michael Wiseman, Michael Reilly Burke, Wade Andrew Williams, Michael Harney, Rick Fitts, Anthony Molinari, Jonathan Banks, Dan Warner, and Thom Williams), Touch (2013, with Greg Ellis, Annie Wersching, and Scott Klace), King and Maxwell (2013, with Rebecca Romijn and Matthew MacCaull), Ghost Girls (2013), Welcome to the Family (2013, with Diedrich Bader), Ironside (2013, with Jack Guzman), Maron (2014), Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2015), Stalker (2015), Fear the Walking Dead (2015, with Lorenzo James Henrie), and Training Day (2017). McShane appeared as M.E. Justin Burnside in nineteen episodes of the crime drama series Murder in the First (2014-2016, starring Raphael Sbarge and with John Cothran, Jr., James Cromwell, Steven Weber, and David Figlioli), as Patrick Quinn in five episodes of Scorpion (2014-2017, with Kavita Patil and Paul K. Daniel), and as Donald Jacob in the drama series The Fosters (2014-2018). More recently, McShane had recurring roles as Detective Francis Sheehan on the fourth season of the crime series Bosch (2018, starring Titus Welliver), as Detective Fred Miller on the crime series Unsolved (2018, working with Michael Harney, Aisha Hinds, and Spencer Garrett), as Gareth Lloyd in the first season of the action series Condor (2018), and as Dr. Tim Fanning in the crime series The Passage (2019). Film Among his earlier film work are the sport drama Landspeed (2002, with Ray Wise, Simon Rhee, and Robert Zachar), the comedy Go for Broke (2002, with Ed Lauter), the fantasy Western Legend of the Phantom Rider (2002, with Denise Crosby, Stefan Gierasch, George Murdock), the short drama Fine. (2002), the short comedy The Gidge (2003), the action comedy Grand Theft Parsons (2003, with Kay E. Kuter and Tom McCleister), the short drama Chasing Daylight (2004), the short thriller Breach (2004, with Dina Meyer), and the comedy You Are So Going to Hell! (2004, with Kim Darby). Further film work includes the thriller Hostage (2005, with Jimmy Bennett, Michelle Horn, Serena Scott Thomas, Marjean Holden, Robert Knepper, Tina Lifford, Glenn Morshower, and Scott L. Treger), the action thriller Today You Die (2005, with Robert Miano, Kevin Tighe, James Lew, Eddie Perez, Dennis Keiffer, Tim Gilbert, Justin Riemer, Troy Brenna, Gilbert Combs, J.J. Perry, Gelbert Coloma, and Henry T. Yamada), the sport drama Gridiron Gang (2006, with Dwayne Johnson, Leon Rippy, Michael Jace, Brett Cullen, Mary Mara, and Allan Graf), the thriller Mr. Brooks (2007, with Aisha Hinds), the crime drama Look (2007, with Eliza Coleman), the drama Nicky's Birthday Camera (2007), the television thriller Crash and Burn (2007, with Joseph Billingiere, Paul E. Short, Daniel Arrias, and Cole S. McKay), the drama Quid Pro Quo (2008, with James Frain), the crime drama Winged Creatures (2008, with Biff Yeager, Jack Axelrod, and Jeff Rector), the thriller Pride and Glory (2008, with Shea Whigham), the horror thriller The Haunting of Molly Hartley (2008, with Ron Canada and Charles Chun), the comedy The Disco Principal (2009, with Scott Klace and Wayne Thomas Yorke), the drama In My Pocket (2011, with Nana Visitor, Glenn Morshower, Mike Mukatis, and David Mattey), and the short film Henry (2011). McShane appeared in two Marvel Cinematic Universe films. He first appeared as the unfortunate Agent Jackson along with Buddy Sosthand in Thor (2011, with Chris Hemsworth, Idris Elba, Joseph Gatt, Jim Palmer, J. Michael Straczynski, Stan Lee, Rob Mars, Troy Brenna, Derek Graf, and Douglas Tait) and later as an interviewee in a montage scene of The Avengers (2012, with Chris Hemsworth, Jeff Wolfe, Kenneth Tigar, Stan Lee, and Damion Poitier). Further film work includes the thriller Argo (2012, with Victor Garber, Titus Welliver, Keith Szarabajka, Bob Gunton, Page Leong, Adrienne Barbeau, Bill Blair, Peter Henry Schroeder, Lindsey Ginter, Ken Edling, Mark Casimir Dyniewicz, Coleman McClary, Matt McColm, Tyson Power, and Omid Zader), the drama Flare: The Hunt (2012, with Mark Moses), the television thriller Killing Kennedy (2013, with Francis Guinan), the television drama The Advocates (2013, with Pasha D. Lychnikoff), the television music drama Cinnamon Girl (2013, with Todd Stashwick, Philip Anthony-Rodriguez, Fernando Chien, and LaRaine Fisher), the drama 50 to 1 (2014, with Kat Sawyer-Young and Kristen Rakes), the thriller Nightcrawler (2014, with Michael Papajohn, Marco Rodriguez, Kevin Rahm, Ann Cusack, Kiff VandenHeuvel, and Bill Blair), the crime drama Gone Girl (2014, with Tyler Perry, David Clennon, Lisa Banes, Leonard Kelly-Young, Darin Cooper, Bill Blair, and Teebone Mitchell), the short drama The Crop (2014), the short drama An Empty Chamber (2015), the short films Game (2017) and Good Morning (2017), the drama The Meanest Man in Texas (2017, with Richard Riehle), and the short drama Cyril (2017). Most recent film work includes the Western Gone Are the Days (2018), the short drama Disorder (2018, with Scott Klace), the short comedy Red Hat (2018), the television drama Shelter (2018), the drama The Bygone (2018), and the drama Sunny Daze (2018, with Anthony Molinari). External links * * * * * * Jamie McShane at the ''24'' wiki * Jamie McShane at the ''Sons of Anarchy'' wiki * Jamie McShane at the Marvel Cinematic Universe wiki * Jamie McShane at the ''Criminal Minds'' wiki * Jamie McShane at the ''House'' wiki * Jamie McShane at the ''Breaking Bad'' wiki es:Jamie McShane Category:Performers Category:ENT performers Category:PIC performers